spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton's Jam
Plankton's Jam is the fourth episode of Plankton Lives With The Raw. In it Plankton realises he can use jellyfish to take over the world. Transcript (Scene: Jellyfish Fields) Narrator: Ahh, Jellyfish Fields where the jellyfish lives their humble lives. (SpongeBob chases after a jellyfish with a net) What's this? A jellyfisher? SpongeBob: I'll catch you! (he catches the jellyfish) Aha! Narrator: Very well demonstrated. Jellyfish may live here but jellyfishers come along every now and again to catch them. (SpongeBob releases the jellyfish) For atleast a minimum of ten seconds. Don't let them sting you, SpongeBob! (He chases after another jellyfish and trips over Plankton) Plankton: Can't you see I'm walking here!? SpongeBob: It's not my fault you're only about an inch! Plankton: And it's not my fault you almost stepped on me! SpongeBob: Well sorry. Narrator: Well you see, Plankton comes from a species of ra- Plankton: WILL YOU SHUT UP! Narrator: Fine. (Footsteps are heard) Plankton: Jeez, what are you doing anyway? SpongeBob: Jellyfishing. Plankton: Jellyfishing? SpongeBob: Yeah it's easy, I'll show you! First you get your net ready. Lucky I bring spares incase Patrick shows up. (he gives a net to Plankton making him fall face first on the floor) Oops. (he picks him up) There. Plankton: ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! (a jellyfish comes and stings him) OWWWW! SpongeBob: Are you okay, Plankton? Plankton: I'm better than okay, SpongeBob. (evil laugh) I'll use these stingers to take over THE WORLD! SpongeBob: Well, good luck with that. (he happily skips off. Scene cuts to Plankton driving a digger) Plankton: Attention Jellyfish Fields, Jellyfish Fielders and all inhabitants. We are currently moving here so if you'd be so kind to move into a Jelly Home that is just across from the... (they run away) Krusty...Krab. Right, that's it! (He presses a button labelled Plan B. All the jellyfish are seen running backwards towards Plankton) That's the way baby! (They stop outside the digger and Plankton presses a blue button. The jellyfishes' eyes go red) Oh, yeah! (scene cuts to a new report) Perch: Perch Perkins here reporting live for Bikini Botom news. Some mad man has hypnotised jellyfish to sting us all. I can't say much right now because a jellyfish is (he gets stung) BEHIND ME! (scene cuts to Plankton watching this on TV) Plankton: Honey, look! I'm on the television! Karen: That's nice dear. Plankton: Yes, and that's not all! Karen: What do you mean? Plankton: I have a special few working to get the formula! (Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs in his office fighting off jellyfish with a plate) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, it's no use! SpongeBob: Oh no! What can we do? Squidward: (slams the door down) I've got an idea. Jellyfish hate music. Mr. Krabs: Great thinking! Will you play a tune to save me formula and Bikini Bottom? Squidward: My pleasure! (he plays a tune and the jellyfish run out of the restaurant. Then all the jellyfish run away from Bikini Bottom) Plankton: (enters) What have you- OWWW! (covers his ears, the tune continues in the credits) Category:Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kidboy24 Category:PLTWR Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts